mysteryincorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (also known as Scooby-Doo! Mystery, Inc.) is the eleventh version of Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo animated series, and the first version not to be first-run on Saturday mornings. The series is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network and premiered the United States on Cartoon Network on July 12, 2010 after airing a special sneak peek episode on April 5, 2010. Mystery Incorporated returns to the early days of Scooby and the gang, when they are still solving mysteries in their home town, though it makes many references to previous incarnations of the franchise, not least among them many cases and creatures from the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Episode by episode, the series takes a tongue-in-cheek approach to the classic Scooby-Doo formula (similar to A Pup Named Scooby-Doo), with increasingly outlandish technology, skills and scenarios making up each each villain's story, and a different spin on the famous "meddling kids" quote at the end of every episode. Contrasting sharply with this, however, are two elements that have never been used in a Scooby-Doo series before: a serial format with an ongoing story arc featuring many dark plot elements that are treated with near-total seriousness, and ongoing relationship drama between the characters. A second season was set to air on Cartoon Network in May 2012, but was moved to July. Episodes Cast * Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley * Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake, Paula Rogers, Greta Gator, Que Horrifico, Vampire Waitress, Dr. Thistle * Matthew Lillard - Norville "Shaggy" Rogers * Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones Jr., Barty Blake, Man-Crab, Gnome, Green Humungonaut, Char Gar Gothakon, Cicada Creature, Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy, Cletus Darrow, Nightfright, Manticore, Freak of Crystal Cove Supporting Cast * Lewis Black - Mr. E/Ricky Owens * Kimberly Brooks - Cassidy Williams (young) * Gary Cole - Mayor Fred Jones Sr. * Tony Cervone - Gary * Frances Conroy - Angie Dinkley * Kevin Dunn - Dale Dinkley * Vivica A. Fox - Angel Dynamite/Cassidy Williams * Jennifer Hale - Delilah Blake * Mark Hamill - Crybaby Clown * Kate Higgins - Mayor Janet Nettles * Casey Kasem - Colton Rogers * Udo Kier - Professor Pericles * Matt Lanter - Baylor Hotner * Richard McGonagle - Ed Machine * Scott Menville - Ricky Owens (young) * Nolan North - Brad Chiles * Kath Soucie - Nan Blake * Kari Wahlgren - Judy Reeves * Hynden Walch - Alice May * Patrick Warburton - Sheriff Bronson Stone * Mitch Watson - Ethan, Dylan Crystal Cove Online Cartoon Network released an episodic video game on their website called Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Crystal Cove Online, which will have a new mystery every week based on the aired episode. The player takes control of Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo as they explore Crystal Cove, solving mysteries and helping other citizens with the rest of the gang. There are 52 pedestals, although initially only 26 episodes were planned and only 26 chapters unlocked. Awards and nominations DVD releases Volume releases Warner Home Video started releasing episodes to DVD on January 25, 2011 in the US. The first three volumes contains four episodes from the series each in order as they aired on Cartoon Network. The final volume (named as Curse of Crystal Cove) contains the remaining fourteen episodes from the first season. Warner Home Video began releasing volumes for the UK on August 29, 2011. Category:Television Series